Tell Her How You Feel
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: After getting some advice from Gingka and Kyoya, Tsubasa tries to tell Hikaru his feelings towards her. The question that remains however, is will she return them? TsuKaru! oneshot


Hey everybody, hope you all doing well. As you can see, after starting here with the insanity that is Flatmates, I'm going to try some romance for this oneshot. I hope you will enjoy this TsuKaru pairing oneshot.

Without further ado, off we go!

* * *

Tsubasa sat on a chocolate brown leather couch in the WBBA headquarters, seemingly zoning out when people where conversing with him, though it was only Gingka pestering him about something. What no one noticed however, was where Tsubasa was looking.

Staring across to the opposite side of the room, was the one person who Tsubasa had fell in love with...

Hikaru...

Something about her seemed to grab Tsubasa full attention, when she spoke to him, it sounded like sweet music to him. The way she always looked had Tsubasa constantly checking himself, from making sure his clothes were fine a neat, to continuously fixing his hair when a strand was out of place. He did all that for Hikaru, in return she listened to him a lot, they were rather close friends.

"-And that's why I am way better than Masamune" Gingka continued to drone on in Tsubasa's ear, until he noticed that Tsubasa was not even paying attention to him. Gingka then looked at his silver haired friend, and focused his eyes on exactly what Tsubasa was looking at. "Ah, you like Hikaru, huh?"

"Wh-what? How do you know that?" Tsubasa questioned frantically while quickly snapping out of his dreamy trance at the same time, until he suddenly realised he revealed his crush about Hikaru to Gingka, of all people! "Your, n-not gonna tell her, are you?"

"No no, of course not, Tsubasa" Gingka replied, which prompted Tsubasa to let out a large sigh of relief. "But I think you should tell her yourself"

"What, are you so sure about that, Gingka? I mean come on, this is Hikaru we are talking about, I thought she had a thing for Kyoya"

"Well you heard wrong then, Tsubasa" said the man himself, Kyoya as he approached the pair of them with his hands in his pockets. "I was just passing through when I overheard this little conversation, she only has eyes for you, Tsubasa. Not me, you"

"Wow, that just took me aback a little to be honest with, Kyoya. But just to be sure, does she like me?"

"Dude, only an idiot would not notice the connection she shares with you, she love you, Tsubasa. I honestly thought you were much sharper than this" Kyoya spoke in a serious tone before letting out a small grunt at Tsubasa's lack of skills when it came to love.

"Sorry, it's just that love is new to me. But I'm gonna give it a try, I'm gonna tell her how I feel!" Tsubasa spoke triumphantly as he stood up from the couch and made his way over to Hikaru.

"Do you think he will pull it off and start dating Hikaru?" Gingka questioned as he stared at his friend making his way over to Hkaru.

"I'm not sure, but this is Tsubasa were talking about, he will sure as hell try" Kyoya calmly responded as he dug his hands into his pockets and left.

* * *

"H-hey there Hikaru" Tsubasa smiled, hoping to start a conversation with the bluenette. She turned around and gave him a warm smile and cutely cocked her head slightly to one side. The mere action had Tsubasa awestruck.

"Hey Tsubasa, what's up" she replied, with the smile never leaving her face. Tsubasa began to choose his words carefully.

"Can I speak to you outside this room for a second?" Tsubasa asked, worried about what would possibly happened with everyone watching.

"Uh, sure" Hikaru answered, looking slightly confused as she and Tsubasa headed into the corridor. "Actually" Hikaru began as Tsubasa closed the door behind them. "I've been meaning to talk to you myself actually"

"Really?" Tsubasa spoke, sounding surprised that she'd been waiting to tell him something. "Go ahead, what was it you wanted?"

"Tsubasa, is there someone you fancy?" Hikaru asked, eyes beginning to stare down at the ground.

"Uh... As a matter of fact, I do, Hikaru. I do fancy someone" Tsubasa replied with a smile, though what he didn't notice was Hikaru's eyes lighted up slightly.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Tsubasa. You can trust me right? I won't tell anyone, your my best friend" Hikaru replied happily, looking at Tsubasa once more.

"You'll have to guess who it is" Tsubasa teased as he gave her a small wink, as Hikaru began the guessing game.

"Is it Madoka?"

"Nope" Tsubasa answered with a firm shake of the head as Hikaru thought of another guess.

"Mei-Mei?"

"No, she's with someone else"

"Sophie?"

"She's with Wales anyways, but still it has to be a no on that one" Tsubasa replied, wondering if she'd ever guess it right.

"Okay, I give up. Will you tell me who it is?"

"No" Tsubasa replied with a smirk. "But I can show you however" he then proceed to rummage through his pockets and pulled out a small mirror. "Here" Tsubasa then pointed the mirror at Hikaru. "The one I fancy is in the reflection" Tsubasa lowered the mirror to see Hikaru looking directly at Tsubasa with a warm loving smile on her face.

"Y-you, love me? I love you too, Tsubasa" Hikaru shouted happily, rushing towards Tsubasa and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go of him. "The mirror method may have been cheesy, but I loved it, Tsubasa" she smiled, looking up at him, before flicking a strand of hair from her face. Looking deeply into Tsubasa's eyes, Hikaru closed hers and gently placed a sweet kiss on Tsubasa's lips. They stayed like this until a lack of air forced them to remove their lips from each others.

"Shall we head back inside?" Tsubasa asked, gently taking hold of her hand as he interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Yes, lets go back inside. I guess the others will be dying to hear the news" Hikaru smiled as she opened the door. Instantly, Kyoya and Gingka looked at Tsubasa and Hikaru and just grinned widely at the two.

"Told you he'd do it, Gingka"

* * *

And that's the end of it. Rates and reviews are very welcome, be good to hear some feedback or if anything needs improving.

Until next time!


End file.
